efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC Belgium
FSC Belgium timeline Belgium is one of the oldies in FSC. It participated in the first edition of FSC with Andy Sierens with Mijn Leven. It wasn't a success but Belgium continued to search for good songs. In FSC 2 the dance formation Lasgo participated with the song Gone. After a really thrilling voting Lasgo won! So FSC 3 was held in Brussels. Belgium sent another famous dance formation Sylver with the song I hate you know. 9th place was the result. In FSC 4 which was hosted in the UK, Belgium decided to sent a pop/dance song which was also popular in the USA. Anna Grace with Let the feelings go didn't disappoint and became 7th. For FSC 5 Belgium wanted to sent a DJ. They decided to choose DJ Rebel with U got to know. But it wasn't a succes and became only 17th out of 24. For FSC 6 Belgium went back to the good old days and sent the best dance formation of Belgium: Milk Inc with the famous song Blackout. It became 7th with 69 points. Due to some problems Belgium failed to participate in FSC 7,8 and 9. But in FSC 10 it came back with something totally different. It sent Absynthe Minded with Envoi. In Belgium it was a great hit but Europe did not liked it. It became 19th out of 23 with 23 points. Due to this disappointing result Belgium decided not to participate in FSC 11. In FSC 12 they came back and decided to sent another alternative participant. Das Pop with Never get enough reached the 9th place with 69 points. For FSC 13 Belgium sent for the second time Milk Inc. This time with the song: Storm. In comparison to Blackout it didn't reach a high place. It became 11th with 57 points. In FSC 14 they sent a song that was not very well known: Wildboyz with The sound of missing you. But Europe liked it and gave it an 8th place with 64 points. For FSC 15 Belgium sent a unknown man Peter Luts with The rain. Europe didn't liked the song and give it a 16th place with 46 points. In the current edition FSC 16 Belgium tried another dance song: Danzel with Under arrest. Danzel is known in Belgium,Netherlands and Poland. But his song didn't impress Europe. It became 22nd with 33 points, so this is the worst results for Belgium in FSC-history. For FSC 17 Belgium will sent a known artist, who had already a great song in whole Europe. It was Stromae with Te Quiero. They didn't do it bad. They ended 19th with 43 points. As FSC 18 was approaching lots of fans told Belgium to sent Tom Dice. So we listened and did so. Toms song was Always and Forever. After a voting where a lot of countries stand at the top and only after the last jury Belgium took the victory. With 128 points it's the best score ever for a Belgian entry. That record stands until Gotye won with 148 points. So FSC 19 will be held in Belgium. The song they will sent will be a late summer song but I really love it. Between FSC 20 and 29 we had some difficult times, with only reaching the top 10 once. Our best result was the 7th place with the Idool 2011 finalists and More to me. From FSC 30 to 39 we had our best and worst result so far. In FSC 31 the Belgian Deejays United only reached a 36th place. But in FSC 33 we had our 3rd victory with Gotye and Somebody that I used to know. The FSC 40's started well with a 6th place for Silke Mastbooms and her Awake. Leki couldn't reach that place and ended middle in the pack on a 25th place. FSC Belgium entries Links Category:FSC participants